Kumo Kumo no Mi
The Kumo Kumo no Mi (雲雲のみ, Cloud Cloud Fruit), is a Logia-type Devil Fruit which allows the consumer to produce, become, and control any form of cloud, including those which reside on . Thus turning the consumer into a Kumo Ningen (雲逃, Cloud Human). It was eaten by Hiro Xanthe. ''Appearance The Kumo Kumo no Mi is an oval-shaped reddish orange fruit composed of small spherical parts with swirls, and green leafage sprouting on top of it. Its overall appearance looks like a miniature pineapple. It also bears a striking resemblance to the . Strengths and Weaknesses The Kumo Kumo no Mi allows the user to produce, become, and control any known type of cloud, even those residing on the Sky Islands. This setting the user up for a number of techniques, and so these techniques can range from weak to powerful depending on the cloud. By allowing Hiro to transform into any cloud he desires, Hiro has found multiple new ways to put this to use. Much like all Logia, this fruit is used to change Hiro's body into clouds. Throughout usage of this fruit, Hiro has gained many new ways to put these clouds to use. Such as coming up with "Castes" or "Forms" if you may, which help him boost his individual attributes best suited for that battle or moment in time. The fist and foremost weakness of this fruit, is the power that comes along with it. Though this power can come in handy, the more powerful, and bigger attacks that come with this fruit, cannot typically be used. This is due to Hiro minding his surroundings. This power can hurt nearby people and animals alike. The only known cloud that Hiro cannot produce, nor become, is the as it would weaken him as well. Not only this, but extremely hot and cold environments can render Hiro's abilities USLESS, as his clouds cannot form without sufficient moisture. This giving heat, and cold based fighters an advantage over him, though Hiro has learned how to negate his weaknesses under certain circumstances. Besides this, the standard devil fruit weaknesses such as , and apply. Usage Hiro having found many ways put his fruit to use, tends to use it to aid him in combat. Due to its destructive power, Hiro tends to use smaller techniques that back up more powerful melee techniques, rather than using bigger cloud based techniques. Hiro also has come up with three forms, all of which aid him in battle. During his multiple travels and fights, Hiro eventually came up with three "forms". The purpose of which was to counter stronger foes as he sailed along. Each of these forms focus on one particular attribute of Hiro's with a sub attribute in mind, excluding "Asura Caste" which focuses on all of his bodily functions instead if just one or two. Trivia *Thanks to 'The King Of Houses, '''Primo-Senpai, and Our Silly Founder for helping me with the dynamics. Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Rukiryo